


Warlock and the Monk (parody of Tale as Old as Time from Beauty and the Beast)

by ZombieSnowWhite



Category: How We Roll Podcast
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, How We Roll Podcast - Freeform, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieSnowWhite/pseuds/ZombieSnowWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody that was mentioned in an episode of the How We Roll Podcast</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warlock and the Monk (parody of Tale as Old as Time from Beauty and the Beast)

Tale as old as time, true as it can be. Not even really friends. Watch his body bend, unbelievable.

Just a little strange. Odd to say the least. Makes me kind of scared. No one is prepared. Warlock and the Monk. 

Never be the same, ever a surprise, never like before, never can be sure, if the sun will rise.

Tale as old as time, tune as old as song. Bitter, mean, and strange. Prey you're not in range. It won't take very long. Burning like the sun, rising in the east.

Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, Warlock and the Monk.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, check out the podcast at www.howwerollpodcast.com


End file.
